Accidentally (On Purpose)
by OkayOnTheGround
Summary: Scorrose fluff. For TresPantalon, as a late birthday present. Hasn't been edited by anyone, so it's not the greatest thing. Review because life is short and you never know what could happen 3 K for language


Once upon a time (Don't tell me it's cliché, love, just listen), I accidentally knocked down an entire bookcase of journals at Flourish and Blotts. Good thing she had her wand on her then, or else I would've been crushed. I looked up to see the most furious redheaded girl I've ever met (aside from the manager, I suppose). She ranted at me for a SOLID ten minutes and when I tried to get up and apologize, we fell and then I had no choice but to kiss her. I mean, honestly, what else should I have done to someone who saved me? She turned a lovely shade of pink, and ran away without another word. [Our first kiss, love, was an embarrassment.]

Once upon another time, we sat in potions, listening to old Slughorn chattering away …When I noticed that the same charming ginger was struggling with her _Amortentia._ Going over to help her, I tripped and brought her down with me, again. She smacked me across the face (feisty, that one) and scrambled off, tears running down her face. Good old Sluggy distracted the class again while I ran off to find her. When I finally caught sight of her, I tried to apologize, and she yelled at me for being a clumsy twat. Sinking to the floor with her head in her hands, the Girl-With-the-Flower-Name told me the story of the Weasleys and Malfoys, and how much her father loathes mine. (Well shit.) When I tried to hold her in comfort, she kicked and clawed and punched but eventually gave in. [Our first embrace was quite violent, sweetheart.]

Once upon yet another time, (after months of pleading) I went to Hogsmeade with the wonderful girl, and took her to the Three Broomsticks. After Ordering up two butterbeers, I walked back to the table to find McLaggen, that idiotic arse-hole, trying to chat with my lady and steal her away from me. (Wait…_my_ lady?) I guess I must've said something insulting along the lines of "Get away from my girl, you bloody git!" but all I remember is winning and triumphantly pulling her out the door (Alright, she had to help me up, but he did have at least 100 pounds on me!) and going straight to Honeydukes for loads of chocolate frogs…and somehow, we accidentally let loose just about ALL of them. Merlin, was my father angry when he saw the bill…but Merlin, was that girl radiant, all doubled over in her deep, slim-figured glory, mirth twinkling in those blue eyes, laughter bubbling from that sweet, sweet curving mouth. We ran back to the castle hand in hand, ignoring the dirty (and jealous) looks of the others and spent the afternoon together in the astronomy tower. In fact, we were there until past curfew. I was caught going back to Gryffindor tower, but then again, so was she, and it was so worth it. [Our first date, darling, was rather eventful.]

Once upon a time, my lady took me to her home outside of London. I had agreed to meet her enormous family, besides the numerous cousins in and out of Hogwarts (meaning the parents…*shudders*). The daughter was quite similar to the mother, who was like a queen, regal and intelligent, yet wonderfully open-minded and kind. The king of the realm, on the other hand, was thoroughly unimpressed with my Malfoy heritage, as expected, until I openly supported the Chudley Cannons, beat him at Wizard's chess, and confided in him my dislike of spiders (What do you mean I shrieked like a five year old girl?! Impossible! I calmly - alright, okay, _quickly_ walked away from that monster - _IT WAS BIGGER THAN A SNITCH, WOMAN!_) He then proceeded to embrace me and claim me as his "new best friend, mate! Harry just doesn't understand, you see." After giving Hugo the girl advice he so craved, I felt officially accepted by the family. She held my hand under the table and smiled the entire night, and besides the fiasco with the arachnid of DOOM, the dungbombs thrown by Fred and James at the cat and a few girl fights, it was one of the greatest and most smoothly-run Weasley-Potter clan dinners ever. [The first time I met your family, honey, was delightful.]

Once upon (how many times was that now? Three? Well, it doesn't matter) a time, I took _my girlfriend_ to Malfoy Manor to meet my parents. Rather than being the stuffy, uptight right prats with feet up their arses that were my grandparents, they welcomed my fiery princess with open arms. She was pleasantly surprised, and I was nervous and positively shocked. We had a full on garden party. IN THE GARDEN. Who knew Draco Lucius Malfoy would be willing to show a stranger his favorite, most private place in the world? And, to double my confusion, there stood my mother, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, in the KITCHEN, directing pans of vegetables and bowls of stew. When exactly had my parents become such domestic and enjoyable people? It must have been as soon as they set eyes on my gorgeous girlfriend. Anyways, when my beautiful ginger stepped into the kitchen, she began to converse with my mother as if they were old friends. The rest of the day went without incident, unless you count my mother's wine spilling down her dress and table cloth, and my father stepping on a peacock, which promptly squawked and chased him 'round the garden. Needless to say, he finally got rid of those irritable birds. We apparated back to her home, and shared a moment of privacy before she turned and was claimed by her loving family. [The first time you met my parents, dear, was excellent.]

So here I am today, accidentally waking up half an hour late, wearing my favorite blue tie with the mismatching socks and not brushing my hair, which, by chance, happens to be your favorite look for me. I look in the mirror, finally, and think about how I'm wearing just about exactly what I wore the first time we met…and I feel sodding ancient, really. (No, sweetheart, this has nothing to do with _your_ age, you're not _that_ much older than me, what's a few months to us?) And, come to think of it, I'm getting all sentimental now, so you _must_ be rubbing off on me. MALFOYS DO NOT _DO_ SENTIMENTAL. Oh bugger, I don't even know what I'm saying here. Everything we've gone through together has involved so many accidents, some nearer to catastrophe that others. You make me crazy in all the right ways, dear. My heart is filled to its bursting point every time I see you, and you don't even realize how important you are to me. I wasn't supposed to fall in love, I guess, but I'm here today, and I'm accidentally (on purpose) in love with you. Will you marry me, Rose?


End file.
